Just love
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Ella era solo un dulce ángel a sus ojos, mientras el, se consideraba un demonio despiadado… un ángel y un demonio no pueden estar juntos, nunca. - Mephiles/Mizu(OC)


Su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Debía admitir que no entendía aquello, pero le causaba una sensación placentera. El roce de su piel con la suya lo estremecía y cuando la veía con otro su corazón se congojaba.

Ella era solo un dulce ángel a sus ojos, mientras el, se consideraba un demonio despiadado… un ángel y un demonio no pueden estar juntos, nunca.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer el? Esos sentimientos inexplicables lo consumían, presumía de su autocontrol, porque si no, ya la hubiese hecho suya hace mucho. Con tan solo mirarla, un deseo casi incontrolable lo invadía, le era difícil mantenerse en su lugar, se preguntaba si era sano lo que ella le había hecho.

Justo ahora, la tiene acorralada, mirando directamente sus ojos, clavando su mirada como dos estacas. Ella luce nerviosa, su rostro se ha vuelvo rojo ¿Por qué? Se pregunta el.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Pregunta con voz profunda y aterciopelada, quedando peligrosamente cerca de ella

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- Tartamudea, el roce de sus cuerpos la ponía nerviosa

-Cada vez que te veo…- Alzo su mano para acariciar su mejillas –Siento unas ganas incontrolables de robarte… y no dejarte ir nunca mas-

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, su respiración se acelero de golpe y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, como si este se fuera a salir. Se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada ¿Qué le respondería? Parecía pensar mucho

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Volvió a preguntar cada vez mas cerca de ella –Dime…- Susurro, rozando con sus dedos su mejilla, haciéndole un corte sutil pero bien planeado, mojando su dedo con aquel liquido carmesí que brotaba de ella

La chica dio un quejido sumamente bajo. Observo detenidamente como este se dibujaba una boca con la sangre que había manchado su dedo, viendo con perplejidad como una boca real se formaba en su rostro

-M-mephiles- Trago saliva. Tenía una ligera sospecha, de lo que este quería hacer

El erizo oscuro se acerco a ella, rozando sus labios, sintiendo su calida y acelerada respiración acariciar su piel. El olor que ella desprendía no le sorprendía, ese olor dulce a chocolate era característico de ella

-Aléjate… por favor- La pequeña trago saliva, evitando contacto visual con el –Cualquiera que te viera… diría que quieres besarme-Susurra en broma, esperando que aquello no fuera cierto

-Depende…- Sonrió de lado -¿Qué haces cuando sabes que algo esta mas y quieres hacerlo de todos modos?-

-No lo haría –Respondió casi al instante – Porque me podría arrepentir luego…-

-Tal vez… pero solo se vive una vez- Tomo sus mejillas y planto un beso profundo

Apenas sintió el roce de sus labios, su mente quedo en blanco. La aprisiono entre sus brazos de tal manera que ella no pudiera escapar, comprimiendo su pecho contra su cuerpo. El beso fue profundo, lleno de pasión y deseo desbordado, pero tenía un toque de gentileza. Esa sensación fue nueva para ella, su cuerpo vibraba, no sabía que hacer ante acto atrevido departe del erizo oscuro, pero e su interior, algo le obligo a responder a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien aquello.

-Mizu…- Susurro al momento de separarse cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire

La felina dio un bocado de aire al no estar acostumbrada a un beso. Mephiles vio su expresión tan hermosa como perturbadora, sabía que si no se controlaba iba a llegar más allá, pero ahora todo le daba igual, quería estar con ella.

Aprovecho esa abertura para ingresar su lengua descaradamente en la tibia cavidad de la chica, quien al no saber que hacer, correspondió torpemente, ya sin resistirse al calor que la invadía. Estaba temblado, a pesar de corresponder aquel beso tan atrevido, estaba asustada por lo que venía, si no paraban allí, probablemente Mephiles seguiría hasta el final y no era algo que ella no desease, era solo que no se sentía preparada para esas cosas tan atrevidas.

El, se separo dejando un fino hilo de saliva que era característico de que sus lengua habían terminado entrelazadas.

-Lo lamento…- Se disculpo con sinceridad, estaba loco por llevársela, pero lo que menos quería era obligarla a hacer algo que ella no desease –Pero me traes loco… ya no se que hacer –

La voz de Mephiles partió en dos a Mizu, parecía afligido pero aun seguía con esos ojos serios que llegaban al alma. La felina tomo el rostro de Mephiles entre sus manos, levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle con tanta ternura y sinceridad que por un momento pensó que había visto un sonrojo por parte del erizo oscuro

-Te amo – Confeso avergonzada, bajando sus orejitas nerviosas

-¿Qué?- pregunto perplejo.

-N-no me hagas repetirlo- Trago saliva, bajando la mirada

Mephiles sonrío, una sonrisa genuina. Volvió a adueñarse de su boca, regalándole un beso hambriento que estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo.

Pero se detuvieron. Porque aunque la deseaba con locura, no quería ir tan rápido

-¿Serias mi novia?- Sonrió

-Por supuesto- rió ella con ternura

* * *

_**¿Pueden decirme que escribí? ¡Porque yo no tengo idea!**_

_**Puede que haga una pre-cuela **_

_**Ámenme q-q**_

_**Att: Mizu**_


End file.
